Brother
by Thin-K
Summary: The story of two Abbey boys. Having faced torture together for years and years a bond between them was forged. But what happens after the Championships? After their defeat? When Biovolt wants to see both their lives shatter? TalaBryan, TalaKai.


**Brother**

**By: K**

Lavender eyes slowly opened. The pale boy shivered. Mornings were always so cold…

Bryan stood up and walked over to the door. A high, loud bell began to ring. The usual waking-up call.

The Falcon sighed. The shivering did not go away. He knew what was going to happen.

They lost the World Championship, and it was partly his fault. If he had just followed his orders, he could have won. And than it didn't matter if Tala lost… At least Boris thought he could have won… But Bryan knew he had no chance…

That Neko-Jin had showed so much courage. He had deserved to win.

And even though Bryan had held back a bit in that final attack, Rei would have won anyway, for his will was too strong.

And secretly, he was glad for that. He did not want him to live under the control of BioVolt. But now he had to pay the prize for that. He knew he had to…

Of course Tala would also have to pay for his loss. But Boris had always been harder on the Falcon than on the Wolf.

On the other hand, the lilac-haired blader had always protected the others. Even his captain. He had always taken the worst punishments…

A guard pushed his door open and Bryan stepped outside. Walking to Boris' office in-between the two guards.

Before the door they stopped. The Falcon closed his eyes for a second, preparing him for the worst.

He took a deep breath and entered the room.

AaAaAaAaA

_Bryan's POV_

Silence. No-one spoke.

Tala's also here. No good sign.

Boris really is pissed off… No good will come of this … Oh no, it won't end nice for me…

I was so lost in thoughts, which rarely happened, that I didn't see Boris move towards me.

My eyes close when my brain registers a sudden pain.

Blood starts to run down my cheek.

A knife.

He stands before me. If looks could kill…

Eyes burning. With hate and… lust?

I shiver.

No, not again…

Inwardly I prepare myself for what's about to come. The pain, the humiliation.

But suddenly he turns and I gasp.

I had totally forgotten that the Wolf was still here.

The whip is picked off the wall.

Yes, this is a way to torture me… He knows I'd do anything to protect the ones I love…

My fist clench. Anger, no, pure hatred is washing over me.

Tala's back is coloured red. His will almost giving in. A couple of tears are falling down, but he doesn't make a sound.

He's going to faint in a couple of minutes. I can see it in his eyes.

But the nightmare continues… In a couple of swift movements, Tala is lying naked on the floor.

Boris putting down his own pants.

I can't control my anger nor my actions anymore. My only thought is to protect the redhead. Boris will not hurt him like he hurted me…

And the next thing I know is that I'm thrown hard against the wall. And iron pin, which was pushed halfway in the wall, has entered my shoulder. Before black spots clouds my vision, I can see Boris' face. His nose is bleeding, and he will have a black eye tomorrow for sure…

The pain is hard, but nothing I can't handle… I know that Boris' full attention will be fixed on me now. At least he will leave my brother alone.

I don't make a sound every time the whip cracks against my body. And soon I'm a bloody mess on the ground.

Far away I feel him remove my clothes. But I've sunk too deep into darkness to really notice. That is until a stabbing pain brings me back to reality. Heaven, how I hate to feel him inside of me. The pain I can block out. At least I could… The previous torture has, how much I hate to admit it, weakened me.

His knife, I had totally forgotten that it was still here, entered my leg.

I clench my teeth. Refusing to scream. But when he twists it around, it becomes too much to bare. And I scream it out.

I can almost feel his triumphant smile. He's breaking me, and we both know it…

A deep blackness surrounds me again, and I embrace it with both arms. Let me rest… Just leave me…

I feel my breath coming out in raspy breaths. My heartbeat starts to slow down and I'm beginning to feel cold.

I'm dying… and still I remain calm. Even now, at the end, my training controls my reaction…

Tala. My only thoughts are for him. The pain and the groaning man forgotten.

I'm sorry Tala. We've always been able to stay together. But now I'm going to a place where you can't follow… Not yet my brother. Don't give up yet. You've got so much to live for still. Don't throw it all away to follow me. Kai needs you… Live brother and be happy. I'll always watch over you. Know I love you. Always have and always will…

My eyes close and I smile softly.

A last shuddering breath.

Tala…

AaAaAaAaA

_normal POV_

Soft gentle hands took care of the burning wounds on his back. Damn Boris and that whip.

His eyes opened and a soft groan escaped his lips. Turning his head he looked in crimson depths. Filled with pain, sadness and… loss?

"Kai… What…? What are you doing here?"

"I came back Tal. And just in time I see…"

The Phoenix' voice was so soft, so worried, so full of love.

"I thought you had left me forever this time…"

The blue-haired blader shook his head.

"Never on my own free will Tala, I love you too much for that…"

The redhead smiled.

"Da, I know."

His eyes closed, enjoying the gentle caress of Kai's hands.

His thoughts wandering off to a couple of hours ago. He turned his head abruptly.

"Kai, where is Bry? How is he? He was together with me in Boris' office."

The Phoenix' eyes were once again clouded with sadness and loss.

The redhead's eyes widened and his stomach shrink. He shook his head.

"Niet! Niet! That can't be true! He can't have died. Please Kai, tell me he's still alive…"

The blue-haired youth softly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tal, but the doctors were not able to save him…"

His voice was a harsh whisper and tears filled his eyes.

Tala's tears were streaming down. He kept on saying 'Niet' over and over again.

Turning around he clung himself at his lover. Not noticing his pain anymore. Just grieving for the friend, the brother they just lost…

Kai held him close. He could do nothing else. Every encouraging word would be a lie this moment. Now he could only hold his Wolf in his arms.

AaAaAaAaAaA

1 week later

It was evening, but not dark yet.

Tala and Kai were standing before the Falcon's grave. Red roses lying on the sand.

Bryan had always loved the sea. So they had buried him on the hill. The cliffs beneath them made the seawater splash high.

The two boys just stood there in silence. Kai had already said his goodbye.

The Wolf looked at his lover and the Phoenix understood. The bond between Bry and the redhead had been strong. No, not just strong. It was unbreakable.

The blue-haired blader softly left. Leaving the redhead alone by the grave.

Silent tears fell down and he remained silent a long time.

Thoughts flying back to their first meeting and all the moments after it. The happy ones, the funny ones. But also the ones where one of them had been hurt. The caring moments. Breaking rules, comforting each other.

They became truly brothers. Soul brothers.

'Yes Bry, I've got your message. I will keep on living. For you. For Kai.

And I love you too. Always have and always will.

Wait for me brother…'

Suddenly, after an hour silence, he started speaking. Softly, his voice harsh because of the tears.

"You've always protected us. Why couldn't you protect yourself?

I miss you Bry…"

There came no answer. But long after darkness fell, when he turned to return home, the wind smoothed back his hair like the hand of a brother.

The end.


End file.
